In an existing electronic commerce site, an offer of a benefit to a user has been made by giving a discount on the price of an item by issuing a coupon, for example. In Patent Literature 1 below, a system that issues benefit information based on user information is disclosed. Further, in Patent Literature 2 below, a system that determines a coupon to be distributed to a user based on attributes of the user and a coupon use history of the user is disclosed.